


Proximity

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [9]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: A second wedding was a mark in their relationship, a mark of how close they had gotten.





	Proximity

Her fingers slid over the skin of his back as if making a beautiful big drawing, as if playing at the top of water. He felt soft under her tender touch while heavy and warm over her body. She wished she could hear his heartbeat as she was sure he was listening to hers, his ear against her breast; he was careful with his weight distribution as not to hurt her.  
Many things were going on through her mind but she was calm, there was no rush, there was just a lot she wanted to say. “I loved it” she finally whispered, then she allowed her words to die in the air before speaking again. “It was beautiful, like the first time”  
He smiled. “You were magnificent, my lioness”  
Clarice smirked and rolled her eyes. “Don’t do this, save the sappiness for later” her words were playful and kind.  
Laying on the study sofa wearing only skin and him was something she was not willing to give up so soon, it felt too good, being back home felt good.   
Their wedding had been beyond words and their honeymoon had been just as loving but there was a quiet beauty to being home. This house belonged to them, this place had seen them in the early days of their new life, it had seen them at their best; this house saw growth, saw anger and lust, it saw also love and lots of it, in its most complicated forms too.  
Coming home for the rest of their honeymoon had been a good decision.  
“I love you” she whispered without hesitation, without a second thought, without a single worry.  
“I love you more”  
“You can’t know that”  
He smiled and then she felt him turn his head to plant a kiss on her skin.  
“Can we… Stay like this, like for forever?” her tone was making an honest question.  
“Does this question mean I can be ‘sappy’?”  
Clarice grinned. “Maybe” she looked down at him, her hand moving to playing with his hair, she felt his breath caress her skin as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Husband”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“You look as good right now as you looked at our wedding”  
“My dear, I’m afraid my current attire would not have been appropriate for a wedding”  
“It surely was appropriate for the after parties, very appropriate” she teased, holding him. “Seriously now, you did look good, very good”  
“I’m glad you appreciated the view”  
“I certainly did, love”  
The Countess moved just enough to make him look up, her smile was as inviting as her eyes but she was the one to make the move and kiss him.  
Hannibal crawled back over her deepening the kiss. Clarice felt her body get warmer from both his warmth and their growing heat, their bodies getting closer together. Their little play had already started to send messages through her body and her nipples started hardening, she could feel the pulling between her legs grow.  
“The servants…” she whispered as the thought of the time crossed her mind.  
“They won’t come without a warning” he replied simply.  
“Hannibal,...” she tried but his only response was to get her wrists above her head and move his lips to her neck and then to her chest, making her bite her lower lip in anticipation.  
His ministrations were distracting and she soon forgot whatever worries she had about possibly being interrupted.  
There was a possibility of her losing it, he was caressing her and keeping her from reciprocating. Their last days had been all about them and she felt as if the second wedding was a marker on their relationship, it showed how intense things had gotten, how their feelings had deepened. Something had shifted and it was a very good thing, as scaring as it could be.  
Clarice arched into his touch, sighed at the feeling of his mouth in her breast. She attempted to fight his hold on her wrists in vain.  
“Hannibal, please, let me…” she whimpered.  
“Not yet, dear” was all he replied before moving to kiss her once again.  
The Countess got her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, basking at the sensation of his erection against her body. They broke the kiss and their eyes met, Clarice fought his hold once again, managing to get one wrist free; her hand slid between them and found his length. Watching his eyes, she guided him and was rewarded when he moved to slip inside of her.  
He saw everything, every emotion going through her face, the way she gasped softly when he entered her, the way her breathing changed, the mix of lust and love in her eyes. Hannibal moved slow and deep inside of her, and Clarice didn’t fight him, she kissed him and used her free hand to caress the back of his neck. Her touch moved down to his side and, finally, she got her hand on his buttock.  
Heat began to take over and Lecter’s movements got harder and faster, they kissed and he let her wrist go, felt her explore every piece of skin she could reach as if she was determined to learn his form all over again.  
His mouth muffled her moan when she came and, with a little concentration, Clarice tightened her walls around him making him groan and lose control, spilling inside of her.  
She was watching him and smiling when he got himself under control. “We should go to bed”.  
He answered her comment with a kiss and just enough movement to get himself out of her, which made Starling whimper at the loss.  
Hannibal got up before she did and caught her watching him as she sat up.  
“You should get dressed, Doctor” Clarice smirked at him, biting her lip.  
She watched as he got his clothes from the floor.  
“Though I don’t think you’ll need the undergarments for long” she added.  
Lecter smiled at her. “My dear, had the servants not been here, I would advise you to get to the bedroom with no clothing at all”  
She grinned at him and got up from the sofa. “The faster we’re done here, the faster we get there”  
“A very good point”  
And the race was on.

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. I love you


End file.
